


How To Get Patrick Stump Out Of Bed

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Patrick is a little bitch in the mornings, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gothicstump send me on Tumblr this headcanon: Pete having to bribe Patrick with an entire mug of coffee to get him out of bed before noon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Get Patrick Stump Out Of Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my bae Charlie, because if it wasn't her I wouldn't have gotten this idea. Love you <3

Pete was in the kitchen, preparing his daily dose of caffeine. He usually didn’t wake up at 8 a.m., but today the band had a very important meeting.  
Yeah, okay, it was at 11 a.m., but can you blame him for not wanting to be late?

He walked to the living room, cup of coffee in hand, and turned on the TV, watching whatever program was playing at the moment.  
He was only making time; Patrick was still sleeping, and he knew it was useless to wake him up three hours before the meeting.

 

At 9.30 a.m., Pete turned off the TV and got up, mentally preparing himself for the usually hard task of getting Princess Stump out of his bed.

He silently went up the staircase that led to the bedrooms. Though the house had three bathrooms, they usually only take the middle one, leaving the others to friends that might end up passing the night.

The blonde opened the door, and for a second he thought Patrick had already gotten up. The bed seemed empty, but after some close analysis he could see a big bulge where the singer was asleep.

Pete pulled the covers out of his head.

“Come on, Your Highness, time to get up!”

A groan and an hand trying to get the covers back was all the answer he got. Patrick didn’t even bother opening his eyes.

_Here we go again,_ Pete thought, letting out a sigh. “Trick, we have a very important meeting in one hour, you know that. You have to get dressed.”

The singer peeked one eye open. “I don’t wanna,” he whined. “it’s comfy here.”

Pete scratched his head, thinking of a method of taking him out of the bed in time. After a minute, he grinned. He knew exactly what to do.

He knelled on the side of the bed. “Tricky, if you get off the bed, I’ll make you a cup of coffee.”

Patrick stiffened in the bed, but his tone was skeptical. “A cup?”

The bassist blinked. “I can make you two if you want!”

The blue-eyed man yawned, getting back to sleep.

“Okay, fine!” Pete exclaimed. “I’ll make you a whole mug of coffee!”

Patrick opened his eyes, grinning from ear to ear. “Well, why didn’t you say so?”  
He threw the covers off of him and, in the blink of an eye, he was out of the bed and jogging to the bathroom.

Pete stood there for a second, blinking repeatedly.  _Well, if I knew it would be so easy I would have done it before!_

“What are you still doing there?” Patrick exclaimed through the door. “Go make my coffee or I swear to God I’ll come back to the bed!”

“Your wish is an order, Your Highness!” Pete shouted, and sprinted down the stairs, in direction of the kitchen, ready to fulfill his “princess” orders.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, love it, hate it? Tell me like usual!


End file.
